Frenético y desquiciante
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Illumi jamás imaginó las consecuencias que traería, el hacerse pasar por Hisoka en el escondite del Ryodan. [Contenido MA, leer disclaimer]


Hunter X Hunter es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi y asociados.

Esta historia, la subo porque la tengo escrita hace un mes aproximadamente y estaba guardada. Participé con ella en un concurso y obtuve el segundo lugar. Ahora, libre de las reglas de dicho concurso, me atrevo a publicarla sin censura en lo absoluto. Ya notarán por ustedes mismos a lo que me refiero.

_Advertencia: _Contenido sexual explícito, yaoi. Si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este género, pasa de largo.

.

.

* * *

.

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_

— _Sólo voy a ser paciente. Se necesita tiempo, para que la fruta madure. ¡Apenas puedo esperar! _

…

¿Por qué Hisoka se había encaprichado con ese niño? Cierto era que tenía un enorme potencial, eso él mismo lo había comprobado. Gon era tan prometedor, al punto que él mismo lo catalogó de peligroso y por eso decidió que lo mejor era ponerle fin a su vida mientras aún tuviera la oportunidad, pero su camarada se lo prohibió tajantemente.

Illumi se encontraba recordando esa escena del Examen del Cazador, observando la nada, como siempre, con esos inexpresivos orbes negros. No había dudado un segundo en ayudar a Hisoka apenas este le envió el texto al móvil diciéndole, sin mayor detalle, que se hiciera pasar por él en el escondite del Gen'ei Ryodan por unas horas.

_"Me pregunto si estará bien. Cuando cambio mi cara sin usar pinzas, vuelve a la normalidad en cuatro o cinco horas…Me pregunto si Hisoka tendrá el tiempo suficiente."_ Pensaba, mientras se daba cuenta de su actual situación. Su padre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que era mejor no meterse con Las Arañas. Pero ahora él estaba en su nido, sin importarle aquella advertencia.

Claramente era muy posible que, de ser necesario, pudiera enfrentarse en un combate uno a uno con alguna de las patas de Kuroro, ante lo cual había una alta probabilidad que acabara muy mal herido, si es que no muerto, de ser descubierto suplantando al mago. Aun así, esperaba poder hacer un buen trabajo para Hisoka. Aunque si había algo que le inquietaba bastante, era el hecho de saber que Gon y Killua estaban metidos en todo el embrollo. Por supuesto, Killua era su —enfermizamente— adorado hermano y Gon… Gon era la presa de Hisoka, el motivo por el cuál Killua se había apartado definitivamente del negocio familiar. Deseaba la muerte del joven Cazador pero sabía que su hermano, de ocurrir algo como aquello, también se vería involucrado.

Ahí, mientras aguardaba algún aviso de su camarada, el maniquí Zoldyck notó que sentía mucho fastidio cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que Hisoka estaba obsesionado con Gon y su desarrollo. Entonces, se cuestionó si era posible que —yendo contra toda enseñanza impuesta por su familia— estuviera celoso de él, lo que significaría para su desgracia, que guardaba sentimientos que iban más allá de la camaradería y amistad por el mago pelirrojo.

Hisoka estaba decepcionado. Kurapika y su Cadena del Juicio habían frustrado su anhelado combate con Kuroro. Tanta emoción, tanta preparación física y mental, para nada. Al menos pudo asegurarse de que 'su fruta' se encontraba en perfecto estado, porque nunca, jamás, iba a permitir que alguien más le pusiera un dedo encima a Gon. Sólo él lo vencería, pero aún faltaba para que aquel combate se llevara a cabo. El pequeño aún necesitaba mejorar. Aun así estaba molesto, necesitaba descargar toda esa emoción de la que fue presa durante esos momentos. Podría matar al primer pobre infeliz que se cruzara en su camino ahora, pero de pronto, recordó que Illumi estaba ocupando su lugar con Las Arañas. Debía comunicarse con él antes que fuera descubierto.

— Creí que te habías ido —comentó al verlo ahí, como si lo hubiese estado esperando en el callejón.

— Recibí tu mensaje, pero quería saber cómo te había ido. ¿Qué ocurrió finalmente? —Preguntó el Zoldyck, aun conociendo la respuesta. El semblante y el aura de Hisoka lo decían todo.

El pelirrojo sólo soltó un bufido a modo de respuesta. — Supongo que te interesará saber que Killua está a salvo. Él y también Gon. —Añadió, pudiendo percibir por una fracción de segundo, una mueca de disgusto en el semblante del maniquí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta un bar cercano; nada muy lujoso como los que acostumbraban a visitar. Si Illumi sabía algo del mago, era que necesitaba unas copas para soltar la frustración con la que cargaba al ver impedido su deseo de asesinar al líder del Gen'ei Ryodan. El Zoldyck no tenía buena resistencia con el alcohol. Llevaba dos copas apenas, cuando sintió los efectos de estas agolparse en su cabeza. Fue así que comenzó a hablar más de la cuenta.

— Dime algo, Hisoka —soltó de pronto, ganándose la atención del mago que, hasta entonces, sólo había estado concentrado en su bebida—. ¿Realmente son sólo deseos de matar a Gon los que tienes?

La pregunta fue hecha sin el más mínimo cambio, en el tono monocorde de la voz del hijo mayor de los Zoldyck. El pelirrojo afiló aún más su mirada. De alguna forma llevaba tiempo esperando esa pregunta, pero por un motivo en especial. Él lo sabía, lo intuía, pero nunca estaba de más incomodar al siempre inmutable Illumi.

— Acaso… ¿son celos lo que huelo? —Cuestionó divertido, pudiendo ver nuevamente ese leve micro gesto que Illumi hacía con su entrecejo.

— No me contestes con otra pregunta. —Replicó molesto.

Hisoka soltó una gran carcajada. Eso había sido una afirmación, con todas sus letras. Al menos eso fue lo que él interpretó y estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto

— Verás, Illumi —comenzó a decir tornando su semblante un poco más serio—, si hay algo en concreto que quieras saber deberías preguntarlo sin tantos rodeos.

El mago apoyó el codo derecho sobre la barra, dejando que su cabeza ladeada descansara en su mano. No dejaba de observar a su interlocutor directo a los ojos; con esa expresión de continua mofa camuflada, incluso cuando los infinitos pozos negros e hipnotizantes de Illumi le incomodaban a ratos. Luego de unos minutos de un pesado silencio, el Zoldyck, soltando un audible suspiro se atrevió a continuar.

— Alguna vez tu presa fui yo. —No sabía si el calor que sentía en el rostro tras decir esas palabras eran producto del alcohol u otra cosa—. ¿Por qué me descartaste?

Claro, cuando se conocieron hace muchos años atrás, Hisoka, tras ver la experticia del chico, le pidió un combate a muerte. Combate al que Illumi se negó con la excusa de: "No me han pagado por asesinarte, no vale la pena malgastar mis energías restantes".

— Oh, es que muchas cosas cambiaron —afirmó el pelirrojo—: Por ejemplo, supe que nunca querrías enfrentarte a mí, porque sabes que no estás seguro de vencerme. Además —de pronto su mirada se tornó mucho más lúdica—, digamos que mi concepción de deseo hacia ti tomó otros rumbos.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida, provocando un leve calofrío en Illumi, haciendo desvanecer por unos segundos su siempre estoica postura. Tal cosa, para nada pasó desapercibida por Hisoka.

— Creo que a alguien le gustó lo que acaba de oír. —Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Conforme con la respuesta o necesitas que sea más gráfico?

Sin embargo, el maniquí quería cortar el tema, y ya. Le incomodaba sentirse atraído de esa manera hacia ese sádico psicópata.

— El favor que acabo de hacerte —dijo, tratando de cambiar bruscamente la conversación—, serán cinco millones. Deposítalos en mi cuenta lo antes posible.

Salieron del bar, encaminados a sus respectivos hoteles. Llegaron al punto donde debían separarse.

Con apenas un gesto se despidieron, mas, cuando Illumi dio un paso al frente en su dirección, sintió un gran jalón en su negra cabellera. Hisoka lo acorraló contra una pared, sin deshacer el agarre que tenía en el pelo del muchacho.

— ¿Estás seguro que es dinero lo que quieres a cambio? —Su rostro se había transformado completamente—. Illumi, si ya no quiero matarte, es porque deseo hacer cosas más interesantes contigo. —Lo miraba con lascivia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El Zoldyck por su parte estaba un tanto atónito pero no dudó en responder; producto de sus recientes fueros internos y —por qué no también— por culpa del desinhibidor alcohol.

— Lo que estamos a punto de hacer no tiene nada que ver con eso —dijo resuelto—. Cinco millones en mi cuenta, mañana. Ahora, mi hotel está en la cuadra siguiente. Sígueme. —Ordenó, sin alterar la entonación de sus palabras.

Hisoka le hizo caso no sin antes robarle un beso furioso, dándole a probar su propia sangre.

— ¡Será una noche divertida! —Vociferó con su típica sonrisa payasa imposible de borrar ahora, consciente de que al fin cumpliría uno de sus más anhelados deseos: hacer suyo a Illumi.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación del moreno, y apenas Hisoka entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el Zoldyck comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Interrogó el mago con expresión decepcionada— Dame un poco de tiempo y puedo desvestirte con mucho más arte que eso, no seas aburrido.

Illumi, quien había quedado a torso descubierto, sintió la presión del aura del pelirrojo en sus muñecas; había usado su Bungee Gum para atarlas e impedirle cualquier clase de movimiento.

— Así está mejor —y mientras se acercaba lentamente se las arregló para revolver su mano libre en la cascada de cabello negro que caía por los hombros del muchacho, halando fuertemente hacia atrás y dejando muy expuesto su cuello. —Me pregunto… ¿a qué sabrá tu sangre?

La sola entonación que Hisoka usó en aquella pregunta hizo que al menor se le crisparan los pelos. Su hambre de masoquismo produjo que mil imágenes cruzaran por su mente en esos momentos, pero sus reflexiones se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas por un dolor punzante que de pronto le recorrió desde el nacimiento del lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula. Sintió cómo el vital líquido escapaba de su interior; rojo furioso y caliente. Vio al mago lamer la carta con la cual le había infringido un corte regularmente profundo, nada que él no pudiera soportar.

Hisoka estaba extasiado con la escena. El contraste producido por la sangre de intenso color carmesí en la casi fantasmagórica piel de su amante lo hacía relamerse los labios grotescamente. Comenzó a sentir el acrecentamiento del bulto entre sus piernas, pero debía esperar si realmente quería gozar todo aquello, después de todo, él sería quien le arrebatara lo poco y nada de 'inocencia' que le quedaba al Zoldyck mayor.

Para él, el juego había comenzado. Deseaba escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Illumi entre gemidos y exclamaciones de placer; lo iba a conseguir así se tardara la noche entera. Ya sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, dada la siempre inexpresiva forma de ser del chico. Seguramente intentaría mantener su firme postura inclusive durante el sexo.

Los ojos del maniquí no vacilaron en ningún momento, aun cuando la puntiaguda y húmeda lengua del pelirrojo le hacía sentir verdaderos escalofríos mientras recorría la herida, lamiendo y quitando la sangre que no dejaba de brotar.

— ¡Delicioso! —Exclamó Hisoka— Sabía que tu sabor era como la gloria, Illumi.

Abandonó aquella zona para apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente. Pero esta vez el menor no se quedó sin arte ni parte, respondiendo a ese beso con agilidad y exquisitez, cosa que no hizo sino incrementar el deseo del mago por poseerlo de una buena vez. Lo lanzó fuertemente a la cama, cayendo él sobre el muchacho. Era fácil adivinar que Illumi disfrutaba todo aquello, de otro modo, poner resistencia se le hubiese hecho extremadamente fácil. Después de todo, seguía siendo un digno rival. Sólo esperaba que toda esta excitación de la que estaba siendo presa ahora, no lo trastornara al punto de querer asesinarlo.

Mientras comenzaba a descender nuevamente desde los labios hasta el cuello, pasando por el torso del Zoldyck, el pelirrojo repartía besos húmedos y mordidas fuertes concentrándose por varios minutos en sus pezones. Illumi cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de Hisoka posicionarse en su entrepierna, que estaba evidentemente despierta. Disfrutaba como este acariciaba y masajeaba por encima de la ropa, dándole unos pequeños apretones de vez en cuando.

El asesino profesional se extrañó cuando tuvo liberadas sus muñecas nuevamente, pero lo comprendió cuando notó que su incómoda erección, atrapada entre sus pantalones, era liberada en un rápido movimiento. Tragó grueso al ver la expresión degenerada de Hisoka en el rostro. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y la verdad es que deseaba que lo hiciera ya. Ahogó un grito al sentir que su miembro era atrapado por la cálida cavidad bucal del mago, quien comenzó a succionar lentamente al comienzo, mientras introducía los dedos de una de sus manos en la boca de Illumi para que simulara estar haciendo lo mismo. A ratos jugueteaba con su lengua, deslizándola desde la base hasta la punta sólo para observar con detenimiento el rostro del menor, quien parecía ir modificando sus facciones poco a poco.

La siguiente jugada del Zoldyck lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo agarró firmemente del cabello y comenzó a embestir su boca con fuerza. Hisoka no imaginó que Illumi tomaría iniciativa en alguna cosa, pero esto era sencillamente maravilloso, aun cuando le costaba respirar a ratos producto de los movimientos pélvicos del moreno. Sí, él se estaba entregando al placer de una buena vez.

— No..No te detengas, Hisoka —dijo en un gemido apenas audible. Había sido inevitable, estaba siendo víctima de sensaciones nuevas y deliciosas. Quería contenerse pero no podía hacerlo a la perfección.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros cuando lo oyó; habían llegado a un punto sin retorno. Definitivamente, Illumi no iba a echarse para atrás ahora. Quería dar el siguiente paso, dado que su erección comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa ahí, apretada contra la ropa. Pero antes, se encargó de hacer sentir al menor su primer orgasmo. Sintió el miembro del moreno tensarse dentro de su boca, para posteriormente dejar salir toda su esencia ahí.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del muchacho totalmente rojo, con los ojos brillantes y una mirada que evidenciaba la baja definitiva de su guardia. Se limpió la boca con un movimiento hosco, y le quitó los pantalones con agilidad. Al verse completamente desnudo, Illumi quiso hacer lo propio con el mago pero se sentía algo paralizado por la situación. Aún había una batalla interna, pero el goce del momento tenía totalmente nublado su juicio.

— Déjame ayudarte —el pelirrojo lo tomó por los brazos y lo acercó a él, haciendo que el Zoldyck dejara definitivamente las dudas y comenzara a desvestirlo lentamente.

El movimiento de su brazo izquierdo le hizo recordar que estaba herido. La sangre había comenzado a coagular, pero el dolor se había intensificado un poco. Hisoka dejó escapar una especie de suspiro cuando se vio sin una sola prenda. Una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro, llevó uno de sus dedos a la herida de Illumi y le clavó una uña, haciéndolo sangrar profusamente otra vez.

— Esto te encanta… ¿verdad? —preguntó el menor, mientras empapaba el dedo índice con su propia sangre, llevándolo luego a los labios del pelirrojo.

A modo de afirmación, Hisoka se metió el dedo a la boca y se inclinó sobre él de modo que Illumi, ya bastante fuera de control, tomara posesión de sus labios brusca y violentamente.

— Supongo que ya sabes lo que viene —dijo el mago mientras se recostaba sobre el muchacho y se acomodaba entre sus piernas—. Tendrás que relajarte, no puedo prometer que no será doloroso.

Pero el moreno hizo una mueca de desagrado. — No pienso estar debajo de ti. Si eso es lo que pretendes, te aviso que vas por mal camino. —Hablaba en serio.

De pronto, la situación se transformó en una especie de batalla de egos, donde cada uno trataba de hacer prevalecer su fuerza y agilidad física; en medio de caricias hirientes y besos salvajes. Cansado de la resistencia del Zoldyck, Hisoka volvió a sujetar las manos de este con su Nen, dejándolo tumbado en la cama boca abajo.

— Jamás imaginé que esto sería tan divertido —exclamó dando por ganado el pequeño 'combate'—. Sin embargo, ya era suficiente de juegos. Su erección exigía atención. Tomó al muchacho por las caderas, lo alzó un poco y sin ninguna clase de miramientos, lo penetró completamente, soltando un fuerte gruñido al sentir aquel interior cálido y estrecho. Illumi trató de disimular un quejido producto del dolor ante aquella acción, sin embargo, no pudo con lo siguiente; Hisoka no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a él y comenzó a embestirlo potentemente.

— No…de…tente…Hisoka —pidió con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Qué me detenga? ¿Estás loco? Ya verás que pronto me pedirás todo lo contrario.

Siguió con el mismo ritmo, hasta que hizo que el moreno se arqueara en un ángulo donde alcanzaba a llegar mucho más profundo. Eso hizo delirar al menor, quien transformó los quejidos de dolor en lascivas exclamaciones llenas de placer.

— ¡Ahí! —Gritó cuando sintió que el mago tocaba su punto más sensible.

Inmediatamente, Hisoka hizo lo suyo aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de sus embestidas, mientras una de sus manos se fue directamente al miembro de Illumi, que estaba erecto nuevamente. Comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus penetraciones, cada vez más intensas. Eso lo hizo desfallecer.

— Voy a… ¡ah!...Voy a acabar otra vez —advirtió.

— Hazlo, yo también estoy por correrme dentro de ti —contestó sensual, mientas literalmente, se montaba encima del moreno para aumentar sus sensaciones. — ¡Sí! —Exclamó luego de unos minutos, mientras se venía en el interior del maniquí. Mientras, este último, eyaculaba en la mano de Hisoka.

Estuvieron recobrando el aliento sin decir una palabra. —Creo que me daré una ducha antes de partir —dijo de pronto el mago, para romper el hielo que se había hecho de pronto.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que Illumi tenía puestos sus bóxer negros. — Deberías comer algo antes de partir —sugirió. Ya había vuelto ese tono impersonal a sus palabras.

— ¿Y habrá postre? —Bromeó el otro con tono más que sugerente.

— Eso depende.

— ¿Depende de qué?

— No quiero volver a estar debajo de ti ni por un minuto —demandó.

— Claro, claro —rió el pelirrojo—. Siempre podemos jugar a cambiar de posición, pero ten claro que tú jamás tocarás mi trasero.

Illumi esbozó por una mini fracción de segundo, lo que parecía una sonrisa socarrona. Cogió el teléfono para llamar a servicio al cuarto, la noche era joven todavía.

.

* * *

¿Fin? Bueno, no sean crueles, es el primer lemmon yaoi que escribo. Si bien siempre dije que no me atrevería, esta parejita me la ganó, así de sencillo. Los amo, y podría escribir mil y un fics sobre ellos en situaciones diferentes.

Ahora con su permiso, iré a esconderme bajo mi cama.


End file.
